The Point of No Return and Further
by pange'sorangepen
Summary: Christine and Raoul find themselves in the Phantom's domain. This so called "Angel of Music" has threatened to blow up the opera house should Christine choose to leave him. What if she had stayed? What would become of her life...
1. Intro

**This is based off the book, **_**Le Fantôme de l'Opéra**_**, but I kept the song lyrics because I like them. But the intro is the only thing with the songs, so no worries.**

**I do not own **_**Le Fantôme de l'Opéra**_**, **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, or the characters. The cover picture is one that I found on Google images...**

**Prologue**

_"Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you- you are not alone!"_

In that instant, I knew staying was the only right decision. As I took steps deeper into the water, it rising up to my mid-thigh, I looked into his eyes. The bright blue was a striking contrast to the deep purple bruises under his eyes on the pale skin. I had to protect Raoul, and staying was the only way to do that.

While most would find him horrifying, he was my angel. My Angel of Music. Unsure of how to make my decision clear, I stop thinking and just act. I lightly place my hand on his face and pull him toward me. As my lips touched his, every part of my body began to tingle.

_But they weren't Raoul's_, I thought. While I love them both, Raoul gave me fireworks and a symphony playing feeling.

When we pulled apart, I could see the man behind the mask for who he truly was: a man. Not the monster so many saw, nor an angel. But he had been my angel. And he would never be alone again. But I would by choosing him.

We kiss again, I am sure of my choice. The scarred part of lip added to the uniqueness of him. I heard a rustling noise, and remembered Raoul behind us.

As I pulled away from my angel and go to the gate, I see the look in Raoul's eyes. I know that I am hurting him. But he would be able to find someone else. He's the most wonderful man I had ever met, and any woman would be lucky to have him. He deserves someone who can make him happy and live a full life with. I untie the rope from his neck and hands. And then I hear the mob.

_"Track down this murderer, he must be found."_

"Raoul, go. Take the boat. I'm going to stay." My voice is quiet and shaky. I hear my once angel slightly gasp at my words.

"Christine, no. He will be the death of you! Leave me here. You can get out and live in a world without darkness." I see tears beginning to form and can feel my own trickling down. I know that if I choose him, he'll be killed. Staying is the only option.

"I know, Raoul. But he needs me, and I him. He'll make sure I'm okay." I pull off my beautiful engagement ring with an unsteady hand and place it into his.

_"Christine, I love you."_ He sings in a melancholy voice. I kiss his cheek lightly, memorizing the feel of his arms that rest on my hips before I walk away, back to my phantom, without turning to face him again.

Raoul gets into the boat, and I hear the water stir and shift as he makes his exodus.

"You're staying?" his voice is soft, but full of hope.

"I am." Is all I can reply with the tears running down my face and falling off of my lips.

He smiles and reaches for a candle stick.

"From now on, call me Erik."

"Is that your name?"

"For now, my dear. Come, we must go." As I move to his side, he strikes one of the many mirrors, revealing a hidden passage. He holds out his hand to me, as if offering one last escape route. Hesitantly, I place my hand into his. I know I will never see the sunlight the same again.

**I felt it needed some polishing. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own ****_The Phantom of the Opera _****nor the characters. **

**Chapter 1**

He had taken one of his capes to cover the wooden spine of the now broken mirror. Covering our tracks to give us a head start, he had quietly whispered once he was done. He held his hand out to me, and without hesitation I willingly gave him mind. And then we stepped in together.

The tunnel was dark. My eyes were not use to the world of darkness, unlike my phantom angel. Erik. He said to call him Erik. I had to rely on him completely to guide me through to wherever we were going.

I was overwhelmed by the odor. It smelled of mouse droppings and mold. I tried to breathe as little as possible, but I could almost feel it seeping into my eyes. It burned, but nothing can top the ache that I feel for what I have done to my darling was probably talking to the police right this instant. Maybe he was planning a rescue!_ Don't be such a stupid girl,_ I thought. Raoul knows that what is done, is done. You can't live in the past. If anything, he's guiding any rescue party away from our trail to protect me.

My hand is still placed in Erik's as he leads us down the many turns. He's had to pick me up countless times after my foot caught broken pieces of rock and brick. My stockings were ripped after the first few falls, and if it were light they could hardly be recognized as stockings at all. No sound was made between the two of us, other than our feet brushing against the ground.

Soon, I began to notice a change. the smell became almost unbearable. But instead of the mouse droppings, it began to smell more human...

That's when we began taking steps downward. The smell became so bad, that I had to stop and hold onto the wall as I dry heaved. We were in the sewage system. And we were about to get into it.

After hours of moving, I finally asked, "Where are we going?" My eyes had grown accustomed to the black and I could see his eyebrows slightly lift on his unmasked face as we sifted through the black waters. We still held hands, but our arms were linked in the air in an attempt to keep our upper bodies clean.

"We are now on the outskirts of Paris. The sewage system connects to the whole city. I have a friend that will help us. Other than you, my dear, he is the closed thing to a friend that I have."

Hearing those words made my heart ache for him. I knew I should have no pity for him. All of the murders that he'd committed. But his life would be so different if he'd had a normal face. a mother and a father...

No. I wasn't going to think of it. Only living in the now would give me strength to continue.

Finally, we begin climbing up again. My white dress had been destroyed from the grime. My shoes had fallen off somewhere, but I wasn't about to bend down and go looking for them. I felt dirty. I knew no matter how much I could scrub, I wouldn't feel clean again for a very long time.

Erik led me to a latter of which we climbed, him leading and I following. I was afraid that I was going to fall off with all the slime that was sticking to the rungs. We arose onto an ally in low moonlight. He ushered me quickly to a house next to the ally. Erik didn't knock, just walked in. I thought it odd, but everything with Erik was.

The room that we entered was furnished with pearl edged sofas and humanistic paintings. No candles were lit and I was surprised when I heard the voice. "Erik, I've been expecting you." The accent was thick, and not French. I could only find the man's outline after hearing his voice the second time.

"When I heard of the bomb threats at the Palais Garnier, I knew you would come. And I see you have brought someone." He said this and made a small motion to me.

"Yes, this is Christine. She and I will be married as soon as possible."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Not a skip of joy, but one of dread. I was to be married to the Phantom.

**In the book, Christine was kind of a wimp. Just saying. So in mine I'm trying to make her more brave, while still maintaining that innocence. If you have any inspiring ideas as to what should follow, don't be afraid to share(: **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello beautifuls! I'm apologizing now if I begin to drift away from writing. I just got a new job at an outdoor theatre on the sound crew for the summer. But I'll do my best!**

**I don't own _The Phantom of the Opera _etc. etc.**

**Chapter 2**

"Marry? Congratulations. Now, let's see you two get cleaned up." Says the strange man unfazed by the shocking news.

Erik offered me the first bath. As I sit and soak, I wonder what will become of me. I scrub my body until my skin is rubbed raw. The water of my bath had to be changed twice during the process, but at least I was feeling better.

All the dress stores were closed because of the house, so I put on the man's extra nightgown and made my way to the room with Erik and his friend. I tried to make my footfalls soft, but I knew it was a lost battle. When I entered, whatever conversation was silenced.

"Mademoiselle, the guest room is this way-" He says about to stand when Erik interrupts.

"I will show her, Daroga."

He moves from where he had been standing to walk down a hallway with a bedroom on the left hand side, three doors down from the parlor. No candles have been lit in the hallway, so once again I must trust Erik to lead me. There were no pictures on the walls, and the room didn't appear to have any wallpaper, either. Compared to the parlor, the wall was quite plain.

"This is where you'll be staying. I will return tomorrow at seven-thirty. I will have a new dress and breakfast waiting for you." He says as he stops in front of a door and opens it for me.

I didn't have the heart to mention that I hadn't eaten anything since noon, and it was now two o'clock in the morning. But I gave Erik a small nod and took a step into my new room when his voice stopped me.

"I know that this must be very hard for you, darling. In someone else's home without anything of your own. But I promise that we will have a house of our own soon. You will have beautiful dresses and jewelry. Anything you want."

"Please, I'd like to go to sleep now." I say in a small voice, that I almost don't recognize as my own.

"I- I understand." He sounds almost hurt by my request. "Christine, please know that I will never disturb you while you're in your room. But if you ever need anything, just call and I will come. Always, I will come. Good night, my Christine. Sleep well."

* * *

While my body was exhausted, my eyes didn't obey. Tears poured down my face as I held a pillow close to muffle the sound of my sobs.

I wept for the situation that I was in. I wept for the sunlight that would scarcely be seen in my life from now on. But mainly, I wept for Raoul. At the time I thought that I was doing the right thing, but now I wasn't sure. Was there any way that the fates could have been changed?

My tears only made me feel more tired, so with the last of my sobs, I fell asleep. But only to dream of Raoul's arms.

**Erik's POV**

"She hates me. I know it." I say to my old friend. "Did you see the way she looked at me? Or rather, lack there of?"

"Did you ever mention marrying her before?"

"Well no. I just thought it was assumed since she said she would stay. It would be inappropriate for us to be staying together and be unmarried."

To be unwed would be degrading to Christine. I love her. I had since I discovered her. The voice she had inside was a wonderful surprise and gave me a good reason to begin coaching her, leading to a courtship.

"Erik, she's afraid. Give her some time."

Those words struck me. All my life people were afraid of me. I didn't want that with Christine. I wanted her to be happy, and to love me back. If time was what she needed, time is what I would give her. As for now, I needed to bathe.

I heard her footsteps coming from the washroom. I knew she was standing in the doorway before I turned around.

* * *

After showing Christine to her room, I went to take my bath. My hearing has always been very acute, and I knew she was crying. She was trying to cover it up, but I still knew. All of her tears made my heart hurt badly.

All I want is for her to feel happiness. _Maybe if I had let her go, she would be_, the little voice in the back of my mind whispered. _From now on_, I vowed to myself, _I will make her happy. She will learn to love me_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. My computer crashed :P But have no fear, I still kept writing. **

**I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera._**

Chapter 3

Christine's POV

I wake up and can feel the heavy bags that I know are under my eyes from crying the night before.

I look around the room I'm in. There's a red chair in one corner next to a letter writing desk. The room is white but everything is styled in red. When I sit up, I notice something by my door.

After talking myself into getting up from my bed, I finally did. There was a letter with my name in red letter scribbled onto it. Automatically, I knew from whom it was from. I looked at the letter while trying to decide if I should open it. Deciding that I had to sooner or later, I did.

"My Dear Christine, there is a new dress waiting for you folded on the table in the hall." I didn't remember a table. but it had been dark when I had gone to my room. "Daroga got a general dress from the shop. Once I acquire some of my funds, I will see to it that you have customized dresses. I've gone off to attend some business. I love you, and I will return soon."

Noticing that he slipped the note under the door rather than coming in while I slept was reassuring. _He really does value my privacy_, I thought.

I opened the door and walked across the hall where, sure enough, was an oak table with a parcel box. Before all of this happened, I would be afraid of someone seeing me in men's attire. But now, after being to hell ad back, I didn't care.

When I returned to my room, I set the box on m unmade bed. Immediately I notice the store name as the most expensive one in Paris. When I pulled the dress out of the box, it was anything but, "Daroga got a general dress."

It was a light pink color with a lace bodice and body that covered satin. I could never afford a dress of this splendor at the opera house. I was more than happy to put it on.

The satin against my skin made me feel like nobility. When I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror above the bed, I was surprised at how I looked in it. My subtle curves were brought out and even while standing still, I somehow looked graceful.

Reminded by my stomach of my hunger, I left the room to seek out the kitchen.

I peeked out of my room down the hall. My best guess as to where the kitchen was, was beyond me. Deciding to explore until I found it, I walked out of my room and gently shut the door.

I strolled down the hallway. I went past the parlor and found the bathroom behind the drawing room which is a room down from the parlor. I walk through the dinning room and past a large cherry wood table that seats ten, complete with high backed chairs.

As I walk into the kitchen, I notice that I am not alone. Erik's friend is standing over the oven cooking something, so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello. You have a beautiful home."

"Ah, she rises," he says looking up and smiling. "I am glad you like it. I am Daroga." All this he says with a sincere smile.

"Pleased to meet you. Whatever you're cooking, it smells wonderful," I say while I feel the hunger pangs in my stomach.

"Thank you. It is kabab koobideh. It is from my home country."

"And where is that?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew his accent showed that he wasn't from anywhere around here.

"Ah, I am from Persia. It is a beautiful country," he says as he looks off, as f remembering his home.

After a few seconds he looks back to what he is cooking and gets two plates and glass cups.

"Please, sit. I mad us dinner," he says while motioning to a small table in the corner. There is something occurred to me.

"Where is Erik?" I ask, pondering his strange absence.

"He went off earl this morning. He said there was some things that he needed to take care of."

"Oh. Well should we wait to eat with him?"

"Ah. He said you had a caring heart. No, he doesn't eat much. It is alright to go ahead." He answers calmly.

He sets the plates on the table and puts two foks down, one by each plate. Next, he set the glasses down.

"Christine, would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please," I answer back, marveling at his comfort in the kitchen.

After pouring it, he dishes out the food onto both plates. There is cooked rice, small pieces of chicken, and diced onions. I take a bite, and am instantly pleased with its taste.

"This is delicious," I say in between bites.

"I am glad you think so." He says with a light smile.

I was surprised at how at ease I felt just sitting in the kitchen with a man whom I had only met last night. I felt almost happy.

**If you guys ever have any ideas as to what should happen next, please feel free to pm me! You are all wonderful!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! As promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera._**

Chapter 4

Erik's POV

I had to return to that opera house. What was once my playground, my place of work, and my home was now a distant memory. It had only been a few hours since Christine and I had fled, but it no longer felt like home. My home was now with Christine, and I had fl

ed, but it no longer felt like home. My home was now with Christine.

I am still shocked that she wanted to stay. I may have sounded forceful, but if she had chosen to leave, I would have let her. I love her, and would give her anything; including her freedom. She could still leave. It would break my heart if she did, but I would still let her.

I entered into the opera house through the gutter that Christine and I had fled through. However, I took the day route. IT wasn't as direct, but it got me to my old courters. I needed my money. And my music. I couldn't just leave it after working on it for so long. I had shared that music with my dear Christine.

"Don Jan Triumphant." I related so much with Don Jan that I had to make music to show that. It was music that came straight from my heart. If you could call it that. Some days it feels as if It wasn't there; just an empty void.

* * *

I got what I needed and left. I could see where people had stripped my room. Thankfully they had left my music alone. The organ sitting in my music room was so tempting. The keys beckoned me, and after staring at it contemplating if I should or not, I gave in. It still sounded wonderful as always.

* * *

When I returned to Daroga's, it was dark. I couldn't be seen in the light of day. People don't understand me. They never had. I had been left alone to fend for myself since I was old enough to be left. What someone else thought was old enough; I always felt the need to ask for help but no one to ask. I felt my face warm up with my anger. It tingled and slightly burned, only adding to my frustration.

As I entered, I heard Christine and Daroga making light conversation in the parlor. I paused at the front door, just listening to her soft voice as she spoke. Instantly, her voice calmed down my restless soul. It seemed like an eternity since I had heard her sing for me.

I walked down the hall to my room, careful not to make a sound. I wanted desperately to see Christine, but I knew if I talked to anyone I would snap. I didn't want to snap at Christine. Hearing her cry caused me so much pain, and I never wanted to do that again.

I had just taken off my mask and put a cool towel onto my sensitive face when I heard a small knock on my door. I quickly returned my full faced mask to my face before answering.

"What do you want, Daroga?" I said in a voice that was harsher than I meant it to be.

"Um, it's Christine." Her voice is quiet, and I know I must have startled her with my outburst. I opened te door and was taken aback at how beautiful she looked in the dress.

"Christine, forgive me, I didn't mean to speak so severely. " Her curves were perfectly proportioned. I felt myself staring at her, and looked away.

"You're forgiven. I was just curious to if you were hungry. Daroga made a lovely dinner and you've been gone all day… But you're probably tired and want to retire. So I'll leave you alone to do that." She began to leave, but I didn't want her to go. I wanted to talk to her forever.

"Please, don't go. I- um- got you a new dress for tomorrow if you would like to see it."

"Okay," she says. I can feel her timid feelings, but she comes in anyway.

I go to where I had hung the dress in the wardrobe and gently pull it out. It's made of baby blue fabric, sure to make her brown eyes even more stunning. There is beading on the top around the neckline that hangs just off of the shoulders.

"It's lovely," she says, her eyes staring at the dress and getting larger every second.

"You're lovely," I say softly, and immediately wish I hadn't, because her look shifts from the dress to me. She looks stunned, and slightly shocked; which she should, since my reaction was uncalled for.

"Forgive me. Go back to Daroga, I am sure he is better company than I am." I say this, and turn away.

"You say you want to marry me, but you won't talk to me." She's looking down, and I slowly lift my eyes to look at her.

"I chose to say, Erik. I still plan to stay. I already made my decision, and I don't plan on it changing. If you really love me, You'll get to know me for more than just my voice." She then abruptly turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

I kneel down to her dress on the floor where she dropped it when I said she was lovely. I gently lift it and rehang it in the wardrobe.

**I just want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed! ****Thanks for reading once again. If you have any ideas, feel free to review or pm me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I could tell you all about how I've been working a lot, or just let you read the next chapter and apologize for the long wait. I apologize that this has taken so long. You are all wonderful. **

**I do not own the ****_Phantom of the Opera._**

Chapter 5

Christine's POV

After storming out of Erik's room, I furiously walked back to mine. Daroga looked up as I walked by and he looked almost frightened. He must have heard our conversation. Or at least what I had said to Erik before I left.

When I got to my bedroom, I just sit on my bed. I felt so confused. How could I marry a man who hates himself so much? He couldn't even talk to me, and I'm supposed to just act like everything is alright? No. I was not okay with this.

I wanted out. I wanted out of the house. Being in my room made me feel like a caged bird that was only used for its singing voice when guests were over, and ignored for the rest of the evening. But how was I supposed to even step out for air if I wasn't allowed to leave? But… He never said I couldn't.

Immediately, I went to the wardrobe in my room and found a cloak with a hood. I put it on as I walked out of my room and down the hall. Daroga tried to protest, but I was already out the door and into the cool night air.

Erik's POV

I heard her go back to her room. How could I have been so stupid? I vowed never to hurt her. And yet, here I am, upsetting her still. She must really hate me, and I couldn't blame her.

I had just picked up the dress and slowly walked to the chair in the corner of my room when I heard Daroga in the room down the hall.

"Christine, where are you goi-" And then the front door slammed. The front door.

I quickly stood up and ran to the parlor.

"What happened?" I asked in a tone that always frightened my friend.

"I do not know. She just walked out." He said shakily.

"And you just let her go." I felt my face flush from my anger. They were friends, and he just let her walk away from me.

"She was gone before I could find out what was wrong."

As I stood and looked at the door, I knew I had two options: I could go after her, or continue to live my pathetic life.

I walked back to my room in silent defeat.

Christine's POV

The chilly air made goose bumps rise on my arms. My cloak wasn't meant for warmth, but for concealment. I briskly walked and made many turns.

Right, then another right followed by a left and a third right. I wanted to be alone, and I didn't want Erik to follow me. I was convinced that if I didn't stop walking and stayed one step ahead of him, he'd get lost. Granted, I was lost and he surely had the city memorized, but I had nowhere to go.

Finally, I looked up at the street sign and realized that I was only a short distance away from Raoul's flat. But if I went, surely Erik would be there, with a rope around Raoul's neck. But this time, there would be no choice of his life.

I decided that simply walking by wouldn't cause any hard. I would only betray my promise if I went inside his house and stayed. All I wanted was a glimpse. Just one.

I drew my hood farther down over my head and slowly strolled by his house. But just after I passed the window, I stopped. I heard his voice, and he wasn't alone.

I turned and walked by again to get a better look in the window. It was if he was entertaining, but all four guests were women, one of which sitting on his knee. They were "oo"-ing and "ah"-ing at whatever he was saying to them.

"And there I was with the Opera Ghost, under my sword and begging for me to spare him. We were in his home under the opera house where I was rescuing the singer he had taken. Oh what was her name? Kristin? Christina? I forget now."

I had to push my body against the wall on the side because I felt faint. Surely he was only making a story of it. _He must be protecting me, _I thought. Or rather, I hoped that's what he was doing. We had known each other since we were children. I decided to listen more.

"Did he try to kill you with his 'magical lasso'?" One of the ladies asked with a nervous giggle.

"And what of the singer?" asked the woman on his knee.

"Ah, when I arrived, the Ghost was about to steal her dignity. I came up behind him and he was thrown to the ground by my surprise attack," he said sounding so confidant. "I took my sword and slammed it into his chest before he knew what was happening. And as for the girl, she ran off without offering me thanks. I hear that she left with another suitor that same day; some tall American fellow. But it doesn't matter; she was no beauty, anyway."

The story he told confused me. Making up a story to explain where I had gone was obvious, but something so outlandish was insulting. I couldn't listen to any more stories making Raoul out to be so insensitive, so I left. I went to the only comforting place I had left, my father's grave, to seek solitude.

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Angel's wings, I completely agree with your last review and I'll be sure to add something in the next chapter! (:**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christine's POV

I sat on the ground with my legs folded under myself. I was in front of my father's grave and stared at his picture. He was always there for me and helped me through everything I did. He was my best friend and my father.

"Father, I need your guidance." I said to the above ground burial. "Who I thought was my Angel of Music, is just a man. And he wants me to marry him. But I don't know if I can, Father. How can I marry someone that I do not love?" I feel a tear slip down my cheek because of his absence.

"He is full of hate. He has killed countless people, and would kill anyone who crosses him. How do I marry him, without going against everything I believe?" And I realized that was what I'd been wondering all along.

"Father, please, guide me." I stood, and without anywhere to go, I went back to Daroga's house.

Erik's POV

After my rage at Daroga, I went back to my bed and sat at its foot. I had done it again. Someone who had actually chosen me, and I pushed them away. I had questioned Daroga's sanity on many occasions. But Christine was different. She was perfect: she was _my _angel of music. _And an angel shouldn't be with a repulsive beast, _I thought inwardly.

Just when I was about to give up on life, I heard the front door open. I looked up at the modest, dark brown wooden clock on the bedside table. She'd been gone four hours. Four ever desperately long hours.

With my eyes closed, I listened for her ballerina gentle steps go down the hallway, toward her room. Daroga had retired two hours earlier, so I knew it was her.

I decided to leave her be. But finding myself unsatisfied with sitting in my room with her so close, yet so far away, I slowly picked up the dress and quietly opened up my door. Making sure my steps didn't make a sound, I tentatively walked down the same hall she had moments before, but my footsteps were silent; as if I weren't there at all. Once I reached her room, I left the dress on the table where I had the day before, but lacking a note.

There were no lights coming from under the door, but I knew she was there. I could feel it. Knowing she wouldn't come out if I happened to knock, I went back to my room. Music to reflect my emotions was composing itself in my head, and I began to write to relieve it from my mind.

Christine's POV

I awake and roll onto my back. Raoul's conversation with his guests had taken a toll on my emotions. I thought he would be coming for me. Choosing Erik didn't mean my feelings for Raoul had evaporated. My choice had been made out of logic. Now I had to live with the consequences.

I got out of bed, but didn't want to face Erik. I didn't want to admit that I was afraid of him, but his temper is more than startling. He was like a child in the sense that he pushes people until he gets his way, even if that mean turning threats into actions. If I faced him now after leaving last night, he might be settled down somewhat; but I still didn't want to face him just yet.

Deciding on making my queen sized bed to pass the time seemed a good idea. I hadn't the day before and the sheets were a mess from sleeping in it two nights in a row without straightening them out.

Pulling all the soft white sheets off seemed like the easiest place to begin. Once accomplished, and they lay in a heap on the floor, it takes twice as long to place them back individually. I have to walk around the bed multiple times to pull the sheets back to the right place.

I was so consumed in my own thoughts I almost didn't notice the music. I sat on the edge of my now made bed and just listened. A piano was somewhere in the house, because Erik was playing something dark and beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing I'd heard since…. Since Erik had played "The Resurrection of Lazarus" for me on my father's violin.

I decide that I wanted to be closer to the music so I walked across the room and slightly opened the door. I looked outside of my room at the table to see if the blue dress was there. Sure enough, it was. I was surprised at my disappointment when I picked up the dress and found no note in his red scribbles.

I quickly put it on and left my room without looking in the mirror to check my appearances. I had to hear the music first hand without walls distorting the perfect song. Music was our major connection, I realized. It's what we both had in common and where our appreciation for the other lay. _If we're truly to be married, I vow I will understand him and get to know him for more than just his musical genius._

Feeling empowered by my decision, I quicken my step to follow the music, as if it's sound was guiding me to my future.

**The next chapter will be longer. And better. Sorry for the wait, guys.**


End file.
